Completion
by firefly0140
Summary: What goes on in Hunt and Fia's minds as they basked in the aftermath of their first intercourse. Rated M for implied adult situation. No lemons.


**Completion**

* * *

The soft sigh that escaped from her lips dispelled the silence in his bedroom.

His breathing had returned to its normal rhythm but the thrum of his heartbeat was as loud as a roar of thunder as he brushed the damp wisps of black stray hair from her face. She still hadn't caught her breath yet, something he relished as her cheeks retained their pinkish-red hue. The sound of her moans, gasps and muffled scream when she unraveled was still ringing in his ears.

His eyes softened with inquisition when she lifted herself by her elbows and pressed a kiss on the flesh where his neck and shoulder meets. He leaned down and pressed his own lips on her forehead then to her mouth.

He heard a hitch on her breath as she encircled her arms around his neck to bring herself closer to him. Touching Fia's soft yet warm skin had sent a trill of heat within his core; telling him that there was a fire that was trying to be unleashed and she was the one who ignited it.

Hunt reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers with his elbows supporting his weight so that he wouldn't crush her. Her eyes, those light brown eyes that mesmerized him ever since their dance in the masquerade ball, were staring into his own pair with incredible intensity, as if she was trying to read his mind at that moment.

"Well that happened."

Hunt rolled his eyes.

Fia usually stated that it was he who ruins the romantic atmosphere but she chose this particular setting to be the one to destroy the moment. Her lips quirked up into a grin and nuzzled the tip of her nose to his,

"Never thought I'd sleep with my professor"

" _ **Ex**_ -professor" he clarified "At least, starting at today. We don't have to sneak around anymore like a couple of criminals"

He felt his heart skipped a beat when her eyes brightened and a breathtaking smile. He knew he was putty in her hands. Normally he would be bothered by that- he was the type of man who holds the reins, not the other way around but she had this overwhelming power that can make him bend to her will.

He knew that he had a cold personality; his students had never failed to point that out as well as some of his colleagues but she can warm up his entire being with a look, a grin or with just a discreet brush of her fingers on his hand.

Their initial dislike towards each other had sparked into an attraction that he had so long ignored and denied. It wasn't hatred- he would have easily dismissed her presence altogether but everything she does just screamed for his attention even if it wasn't her intention.

One of the things that primarily attracted him to her was her passion. She had poured her heart and soul on every assignment and project like her life depended on it. Cared too much about her friends- something he would usually disapprove since some of those ties were noxious. She wasn't willing to compromise her principles (so was he) and she stood firm on her beliefs whether or not it would cause her downfall.

That passionate side of her had revealed itself in the most unexpected- albeit pleasurable, turn of events. They were only planning to have a few drinks, talk about what they should do and maybe even greenlight another project together. But as soon as they reached his front door, he was suddenly blinded by two conflicting emotions that definitely shouldn't mix whenever she's within 5 feet near him.

 _Love_

The way she smiled, the wrinkle on her nose whenever she hears or sees something she didn't like, the wit that proved just how intelligent she was despite her casual personality. Her tenacity and sincerity was a rarity in this industry and her perseverance under pressure was admirable.

 _Lust_

How tempted he was to kiss her during class- to hell with the other people in the room. The teasing hint of her perfume that tantalizes his senses whenever they're in public together. The way he wanted to ravage her during their heated kisses and how her pale skin would flush as he rested his hands against her flesh.

He wrapped an arm around her and lay on the bed. Her hair fanned on her back as she collided with his bare chest. He could feel her eyes on him, mentally asking him what he was thinking at that very moment and his answer might surprise her.

Three years.

They were in a clandestine relationship for three years. It was already considered long for normal couple but for them to manage to hide it from everyone else especially considering their profile was nothing short of a miracle.

Despite the downs and arguments- numerous arguments in their time together, there was an invisible rope that will tug them closer.

He had felt fear during their little escapade but now, he felt as if he could look at that fear in the face and say 'I don't care'. Being with her... it made him feel whole. As if she was a missing piece in his life that he had never acknowledged until he kissed her.

Somehow; the person he thought he despised turned out to be the one who he felt to be at armistice with. Troubling as it was, it was by luck that she entered Hollywood U and be under his wing; he had seen her commit mistakes and rise to the occasion. He had watched her grow into a person with integrity and principles that remained intact regardless the dog-eat-dog business they're involved in.

Her stubbornness, the annoying way she chewed her bottom lip when trying to decided what to eat, her unrelenting humming while watching musicals (that was the last time he brought her to a Phantom of the Opera play) and how her eyes would flash and the reddish hue on her cheeks whenever she fights with him about something trivial...

Everything about her was so enticing... intriguing... her whole presence just drove his rationality and logic out of the window. Love itself isn't logical after all.

He had experienced it with Yvonne but he let fear and ambition take a hold of him, with Priya; it was a complicated business and the way they handled things had clashed with their views. With Marianne... there was a lot of criticism and little room to grow. But as soon as he kissed Fia on the party... he knew he was done for.

Hunt once wrote on his journal that he will only put himself at risk for that once-in-a-lifetime person... and he knew she was the one.

'I want her... I love her' he concluded. And that was something he was truly certain.

* * *

 _ **-Fia-**_

 _"We don't have to sneak around anymore like a couple of criminals"_

She grinned at his words.

There was a calming reassurance in his voice and in turn, it calmed her as well. After performing the deed, she had laid on his bed, gasping for air with the volatile mixture of emotions; euphoria, bliss... apprehension and fear. After all, while the rest of her friends and former classmates were partying all night long after the graduation ceremony, she had spent the majority of it drowning into the warmth of his body, getting lost with the sensations that was all so brand new to her.

At first, she was nervous- scared even. She had never been intimate with someone other than Hunt. The farthest thing she had ever gone with her high school boyfriend was making out but with him, it was as if all her inhibitions vanished. The pain was to be expected but she found that she was too drunk with ecstasy to even notice it until the very last second. Maybe she was too high with pleasure, evident to the crescent-shaped nail marks that littered on his back.

Every kiss, every touch... even the looks they gave to each other during her recent college years was a dangerous thing. It was so wrong in many levels but it felt oh so right. They belong together and no matter how clichéd or cheesy it sounded, Fia firmly believed it be true.

Even he had stated before that the universe was hell-bent on bringing them together. The trials, mishaps and a brief time of relapse just made their relationship stronger and now the final trial which was their social status as a college professor and student was now gone; nothing can hold them back. Everything about him; each action, she will respond in kind.

The way their lips melded together into a heated kiss, the warmth of his arms around her whenever he pulled her into an embrace. His strong hand that held hers multiple times in secret, his fingers always fit perfectly between the spaces of her own whenever they found a quiet time, the way her body molded with his into this night of passion. Emotions had run high and all rational thoughts were thrown out the window the minute they crossed the threshold of his front door.

She could vividly remember the way she tugged at his necktie, forcing him to be closer that possible and practically ripped his jacket from his body. He was surprised- to say the least, but he quickly responded to her ministrations with as much ferocity and urgency- maybe even more. His touches were feathery and fleeting at first, tentatively asking permission as to whether or not they will breech the new level of their relationship but as the seconds ticked by, they became bold and sure.

The light-headedness slowly faded as she stared into his eyes. Normally they would narrow with anger or impatience, sometimes a cold stare as well but now they were warm; soft and filled with an emotion she usually sees whenever they're alone. His face was mildly sweaty and so was his chest but she didn't mind, she wasn't exactly dry as well. His usually groomed hair was a bit dishelved, courtesy of her hands and she stifled a laugh when she spotted a dark red mark on the side of his neck.

She had just marked him... like the bunch of other times he had done to her. But now there was a meaning behind it as she did it to him. She was his and he was hers; a simple thing to say but to comprehend the fullness of that particular phrase was a whole other story. If it was another person that told her she was theirs, she will have a problem with it since she isn't some kind of object or property for someone to claim ownership with. But with him, it felt as if she found her place... a home.

Then, the reality of what occurred between them had hit the twenty-three year old woman with tremendous force as if she had a head-on collision with a bus.

She had slept with Thomas Hunt... she'd just lost her virginity to her teacher.

 _'Fuck'_

That was the first word that entered her mind before she gasped when he suddenly rolled on to his back, taking her down with him and she found herself lying on his chest, her hand feeling the thrum of his heartbeat under her palm.

She dared to look at his face and when she did; all the worries disappeared. There was tranquility on his face and although his expression was blank, there was a sense of peace from him and with slight hesitation; she slid her hand to hold his own. Instinctively, he clasped her hand tightly and his other arm wrapped around her waist that was covered with his blanket.

The cold feeling that plagued her had slowly disappeared over and replaced by another emotion- or rather, a new yet at the same time, familiar sensation.

 _ **Completion.**_

He was the exact opposite of the person she wanted to be with. It was on her checklist. That little list that some would make to see if the guy was everything they wanted to have as a partner.

She never thought she would fall for a hard-headed, shirt-tempered, somewhat cruel and cold man with the ego the size of Mt. Kilimanjaro. And yet, she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Danger was in every corner but she didn't care; he was the only one she had ever fixated on. It was scary; to need someone that badly no matter how irrational it was and how bad he may seem to other people.

Addison had once joked she has the 'hot-jerk' syndrome which was completely untrue. He's an 'insanely hot-jerk'.

Fia adjusted her position and nestled her head on the curve of his neck, taking in the scent of the cologne he wore the night before. Everything about Hunt just seemed to draw her more to him.

He can handle her stubbornness- tame her in a way by a simple brush of hands or a firm touch on her shoulder. He wasn't scared off when she started crying and can sense if she was being overwhelmed by something and just knew when life was too much and will stand close enough to block everything else out.

He had once accused her of having 'just a crush' on him but she had proved him wrong, again and again.

She liked to challenge him, make him realize that she was in his level, not someone he could easily ignore and her inane habit as a hard-headed go-getter paid off when he finally confessed his feelings for her in his bedroom which was ironically where they ended up once again. Only this time, it ended in a much more... mature setting. She should be worried, frightened that what they did was wrong but in the end, she felt tranquility over fear. That what they did was natural- important, even. They had already connected in so many ways that the physical part was the last piece of their puzzle. With Hunt, she felt as if she was the happiest person in the world. Like the whole world was more beautiful, more exciting.

Her eyes roamed across the room and saw her undergarments were flung unceremoniously at the floor along with his clothes.

She lifted herself up to look at him squarely in the eyes and quietly demanded,

 _"Kiss me"_ _  
_  
And he did so.

When he pulled back, he stared into her eyes and it turned out it was his turn to order her,

 **"Never leave me."**

End.

* * *

A/N: Professor and The Fledgling will be updated within this week. Read and Review :)


End file.
